Finding a Balance
by Rivulet027
Summary: Jubilee encourages Kim to face what's truly bothering her, cutting off all ties with her friends. Jubilee/Kim, mentions past Tommy/Kim


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers or X-men. Neither is my toy box I'm merely writing this for fun.

Warning: This is a femslash piece, don't like that, don't read it.

A/N: This was written for hc_bingo on lj prompt wings (sudden onset). It was also written for second_batgirl on lj because she supported the idea of Kim/Jubes.

Finding a Balance:

Kim's wings brought her up into the air as she once again lost her balance. She let out a startled yelp, rose for a moment, before she calmed and managed to land.

"You landed without stumbling!" Jubilee cheered.

Kim smiled slightly at the enthusiasm before she turned to take in the balance beam. She walked over to it, placing her hands on it. Jubilee joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kim leaned into the embrace, "I still lost my balance."

"You've only just figured out how to walk again," Jubilee pointed out.

"My center of gravity is completely different," Kim agreed, before she frowned down at her hands on the beam. Billy would've been surprised she knew what a center of gravity was, or impressed.

"You might not be ready yet," Jubilee attempted to sooth.

"Probably not," Kim admitted, "but this is where I've always come to clear my head."

Adam would've had ideas for how to meditate. Aisha would've tried new methods with her. Kat would've been encouraging.

"We'll find you something," Jubilee told her, kissing her cheek.

Rocky would've found a way to change her focus. Tommy…Tommy…

Kim turned to took in the full force of the worry on Jubilee's face. Jubilee reached up and wiped the tears off her face. Kim leaned into the touch and looked down.

"You miss them," Jubilee said, voice understanding.

"All the time," Kim admitted.

Jubilee wrapped comforting arms around her, Kim hugged her back tightly.

"I panicked," Kim confessed against Jubilee's shoulder, "My mom rejected me and I panicked. I made sure they wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. I found a way to make them hate me so they couldn't hate me because I grew wings."

"You forgot the whole kicked out of training," Jubilee pointed out.

Kim sniffled and shook her head, "I'm over that. I still can't believe Mr. Beaubier came all the way down here just to talk to me."

"He's such a generous guy," Jubilee put in sarcastically.

Kim laughed softly as she tried to wipe the tears away. Jubilee pulled her into a kiss, which Kim returned for a moment before she pulled away embarrassed, "I'm a mess."

Jubilee smoothed out her hair and Kim closed her eyes at the contact.

"You went through all the pain of growing wings and your bones going hollow in a few days. You've been rejected by your family, lost your life-long friends. You had to relearn how to walk and take care of yourself because your wings kept throwing you off," Jubilee told her, "If you weren't a bit of a mess there would so be reason to worry."

It sounded like so much more when her girlfriend said it out loud.

"I learned how to fly," Kim whispered, "and I started seeing you."

"Gotta mix the good with the bad," Jubes nodded before she pressed a kiss to Kim's forehead.

Kim pulled her girlfriend into a hug, snuggled in and closed her eyes. Jubilee wrapped comforting arms around her.

"You need to call your friends and tell them the truth or you're just going to continue to miss them and wonder if they would've accepted you."

Kim opened her eyes, "What if they hate me for lying to them? And what am I suppose to tell Tommy?"

"Girls are hotter than guys?" Jubilee offered teasingly.

Kim smiled.

"You're one of the toughest girls I know," Jubilee reassured, "and that's saying something given all the superheros I know."

Kim giggled.

Jubilee pulled back, cupped Kim's face, "Feeling better?"

"A bit?"

"Well I know what will make you feel loads better!" Jubilee declared.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"We should so go and find Worthington and tell him you finally got your landing!"

The look on Jubilee's face, the excitement made Kim smile again.

"That's going to make me feel better?" Kim teased.

Jubilee blinked, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Maybe I want to do this first," Kim told her before pulling her into a kiss.

Finding herself alone in her room that night Kim picked up the phone. She sat back on her bed. Jubilee was right, she wasn't going to feel right until she knew where she stood with her friends. The wondering if they could accept her as she was now kept haunting her thoughts.

Kim took a deep breath. She could do this. She could find a way to strike a balance between her old life and this new one. She had faith her friend would accept her being a mutant and that they would eventually forgive her lying to them.

Kim turned the phone on and dialed, surprised at the relief she felt when she heard it ringing.


End file.
